


Big Mistake

by Vishous (MysteriousMind)



Series: Mistakes [1]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood, Butch O'Neal, Male/Male - Fandom, VishousBDB
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMind/pseuds/Vishous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vishous walked in on Butch during an awkward moment. The moment that occurred, things get real awkward. Soon it starts affecting the brotherhood until one caves and has sex with the other. Butch then departs and leaves Vishous' view for no reason at all. As Depression starts to eat at V, Butch reappears, but something is different, can Vishous get back into the heart of his Hellren? Or will things crumble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: MALE ON MALE SEX! SPOILERS!!! Slight AU as well as OOC.

A/N: This is going to be a FUN!!!! Fanfiction to write.

Summary: Vishous walked in on Butch during an awkward moment. The moment that occurred, things get real awkward. Soon it starts affecting the brotherhood until one caves and has sex with the other. Butch then departs and leaves Vishous' view for no reason at all. As Depression starts to eat at V, Butch reappears, but something is different, can Vishous get back into the heart of his Hellren? Or will things crumble?

A/N: This begins at when Bella has her needing. This is also Slight AU, as well as OOC. 

Warnings: SPOILERS! First chapter, YES! SEX! M/M, rape, Vampire/human, Vampire/Vampire, Human/Divine being

Vocabulary:

Hellren: Male Mate

Shellen: Female Mate

Mahmen: Mom

 

“God damn it Zsadist, go. We all know she wants-” There was a crash against the wall and Phury ducked. Wrath was kissing on his Shellen, holding her against the wall. All the men groaned once more as another wave of heat pulsed around the room. Phury shook his head before turning his brother around and pushing him towards the location of the source. Vishous suddenly stood up and yanked Butch by the arm and dragged him out and up into Phury's room, knowing that the male would be there soon enough. He looked over at Butch's shocked face, and smirked slightly at him. 

“Things would have gone bad to worse if I wouldn't have gotten you out of there. Phury will be up soon.” Vishous said, he walked over to Phury's stash and made himself a smoke before lighting it up and hitting it. He leaned back and closed his eyes as he inhaled the smoke before holding it in his lungs and passed it to Butch.

“Does it happen often?” He asked before taking the Red Smoke from V and took a hit. He never was one to get high, but if this night was the way it was heading, he might as well. Especially to take the edge of the killer erection he was sporting. He took another hit as he watched the other male exhale the smoke and shake his head.

“It only happens every five years or so when the females are fertile. So just relax, it'll be over soon, hopefully Zsadist isn't being a dumb ass and is actually....” He cut as he looked over at Butch and found him closing his eyes. A soft smirk appeared on his mouth, a question popped into his head and slipped through his lips before he could stop it. “Thinking of Marissa?” He asked.

“Huh?”

“I said, are you thinking of Marissa?” He asked, and pointed to the cop's tent in his pants. He quirked brow as he saw a blush forming cutely on the others cheeks. “Cop...?” Before he could say anything else, Butch left the room, practically slamming the door behind him. “What the hell...”

**

Butch couldn't believe it, of all the things to think about during this heat streak as he dubbed it, he had to be thinking of his roommate and feel himself pulsing through his pants. He couldn't be thinking of the female that he lusted over since the first day he met her, no he couldn't be thinking of any woman on the face of the planet. Karma had to be a bitch and had to force him to think about his tall, masculine, powerful... 'Stop thinking about it Butch, he's straight and so am I.' He shook his head rapidly before collapsing on his bed and rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, Marissa's body appeared behind his eye lids and a soft moan slipped through his lips.

He imagined him and Marissa making out on the foyer, her body on top of his, her silken body moving along his, his fingers on her milky white skin. He could just feel the tip of her hair on his bare chest...a hand slipped inside of his pants. He gripped his and arched up into the pleasing pressure, he groaned and turned his head as he went back into his day dreaming, feeling another pulse from Bella's heat. “Ma...Marissa....” He panted slightly as he started to pump his own erection, gasping harshly. 

He could feel her kisses on his lips, her teeth biting into his flesh. “Oh fuck....” He was almost there already, he needed something. Just something to get him over the edge, he bit his lower lip as he teased the slit with his hand, shivering hard. Release came at last with a loud scream, his face tinged as he knew the rest of the house had heard him, and he also knew he'd be getting teased from the rest of the brothers. He panted to calm down, what was it? What gave him the final push, he didn't know at the moment. Something rustled by the door way, Butch sat up right away looking at the door. Suddenly a deep, dark flush came over the cop's face as he saw one of the brother's by his door.

“Oh...my....God.”

**

Vishous left a bit after Phury arrived from shoving his twin in the bedroom with the woman of his dreams. He knew it was hard on Phury watching Zsadist “cure” Bella's needing. He told Phury what had happened, and how he couldn't seem to get a read on Butch.

“Aren't you suppose to be able to read minds?” Phury had asked, it was innocent to a point, but it pissed V off like nothing else.

“That's what you're not understanding Phury, I can't read him at all. I use to be able to read everyone, but the cop? Nothing at all. It's like, 'What the fuck?'.”

“Maybe the cop isn't thinking about anything at all.” He'd shrug as he took another hit off the red smoke. “Talk to him Vishous.”

And that's what V had intended to do, he was on his way to Butch's room when he heard a moan of Marissa's name. Vishous had to clench on the sick feeling in his chest, why her? He just shook his head and rose a hand up to knock on the door when he heard a scream from the other side of the room. He busted through the door and looked for danger, but all he saw was Butch arching off the bed, exploding rapidly onto his hand. White streams poured from the open tip, a faint whisper could be heard and it made V freeze.

“Vishous...”

Vishous' eye widened immensely and he tried to take a step back and out, but the heel of his shit kicker kicked the door frame, startling the poor human.  
“Oh...my...God...”

“Butch, I'm-” Before V could even finish, Butch threw something at him. “Get out!” Butch said venomously, Vishous stood there, shocked. He couldn't believe the tone that was coming from his best friend. “Butch, I'm sorry....” He tried again.

“I said, get out!” Butch grabbed one of the lamps from the table next to him and chucks it at Vishous, missing by a few centimeters. V stepped back, tripping over the pane and fell on his ass as the door slammed closed. A few seconds later, a very heated Irish man walked out of the room, without even looking at the man on the floor, walked down the stairs and left the male behind.


End file.
